Wild West - Day 11
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 11 (Chinese version). |FR = Shovel Perk |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 500 sun |before = Wild West - Day 10 |EM = Two |after = Wild West - Day 12}} Difficulty The objective makes this level difficult to beat, as 500 sun is only good for a few plants. Fortunately, there are only two typical zombies, those being the Cowboy Zombie and the Conehead Cowboy. The minecarts in this level are great and essential for the player to beat the level. If one does not have very good plants or the zombie density is very high, this level can be struggling to win without any lawn mowers lost or Power Ups spent. Using 0-cost plants such as Puff-shroom or stalling plants like Iceberg Lettuce will greatly help the player as there is no objective limiting the amount of plants lost. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 2 3 |note3 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 4 5 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = 400%/7 Plant Food, final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' ** or (preferably Sun-shroom, if possible, you can have a second one) ** ** (if you have it) ** ** ** *Plant only one Sunflower or Sun-shroom and not on the minecart. *Plant only a Pea Pod with only three heads the first minecart from left and Wall-nut on the second. *Keep moving it. Do not plant another Wall-nut, because now you can only use 25 sun left, unless you chose the Sun-shroom, in which then you can replace the Wall-nut, but not plant another one. **The Pea Pod's Plant Food ability will help you, so do not forget to use Plant Food. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' ** ** ** (if you have it) ** ** *Use these plants to kill the zombies. Plant only one Chili Bean on the leftmost minecart. Then, feed it Plant Food to spawn more Chili Beans to save sun. *Sun-producing plants are not needed, because you chose the cheap plants. Strategy 3 :Created by *This strategy involves only the usage of Repeater and Threepeater. All you have to do here is to select the two mentioned plants while the rest will fill up the entire slots. Now, pay attention closely. With the absence of any type of sun producing plants in this strategy, it would seem to be hard to get more sun for defense production. Harvest enough sun until you have 325 amount. Once done, select the Threepeater and place it on a mine cart that only occupies the second up to fourth column, that is on the third column. Now, repeat the same process. But this time, once you have reached 225 sun, place the Repeater. It should be on the first column (adjacent to the lawn mowers.) Now, you now cannot spend any further because by this logic, Repeater costs 200 sun while Threepeater costs 300 sun. Therefore, there is a total of 500 sun spent in just two plants. All you have to do is to move the minecarts very well to finish the level. Coconut Cannon Strategy :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** You do not need Sunflowers as they use 50 sun. Start by collecting sun. When the first zombie comes, put a Potato Mine in the third column in the zombie's row. Use Iceberg Lettuce on him to further delay the next zombie. Repeat this for the second zombie. When the third and fourth zombies come, you should have enough sun for a Coconut Cannon. Put it in the minecart in the first column. Shoot it at the zombies when they come to the third column. The splash damage will kill both of them. Keep doing this for other zombies. Try to shoot in the second or fourth row, as this will maximize the use of the splash damage unless there are no zombies in those rows or if the Conehead Zombie is in another row. Always shoot directly at Coneheads, because the splash damage alone cannot kill it in one shot. Save up all of your Plant Food until the final wave. Then, plant an Iceberg Lettuce anywhere where it cannot be triggered. Use your Plant Food on it so you have time for your Cannon to kill all the zombies. Only one by HMC (Credit goes to Intellectual Games) *'Required plants:' ** ** **Any instant use plants Use Iceberg Lettuce to stall the first zombie, then plant a Repeater in the very back mine cart. It is optional to put a second Repeater on the second mine cart. From then on, collect plant food from the zombies and use it only if absolutely necessary. Always move the back minecart with the Repeater in it. See the set-up below to see how to get the first star on Day 1 in the Chinese version. Mushroom Force by Gorden2000 (Replay) *'Required plants:' **Puff-shroom **Fume-shroom At first, plant Puff-shrooms against the zombies. When you have enough sun, plant Fume-shrooms in front of carts. At the same time, plant Puff-shrooms rapidly. If zombies get too close, use Plant Food on the Fume-shrooms. This strategy is also good when the Treasure Yeti is spotted in this level. Overkill Strategy (Level Replay) *'Required plants:' **Puff-shroom **Iceberg Lettuce **Winter Melon *Plant Puff-shrooms and Iceberg Lettuces throughout the level to kill the first zombies, after you get enough sun, plant a Winter Melon and let the destruction happen. This strategy is used best for when there are Treasure Yetis in this level. Pea Pod Strategy by *'Required plants:' **Pea Pod **Iceberg Lettuce **Gold Bloom (when necessary) *Firstly, plant an Iceberg Lettuce to stall the first zombie. If you have Gold Bloom, plant Pea Pod four times on the minecart rail which is available to move it every lane. Also, try to plant an Iceberg Lettuce on the second minecart when necessary, as you may need to feed it with Plant Food. Try to save your Plant Food at least three to use them when the zombies are overwhelming your lawn. Easy Strategy *'Required plants:' ** ** ** *Plant one Sunflower in between the minecarts. Delay early zombies with Iceberg Lettuce. Plant a Repeater in the back minecart. Plant a Repeater in the other and then the fun starts. Always keep one Iceberg Lettuce handy. Ka-WAAAY-ZEE Coconut Cannon Strategy *'Required plants:' **Puff-shroom **Coconut Cannon **Wall-nut *When the level starts, plant Puff-shrooms to kill the first few zombies. Then, when you get enough sun, plant a Coconut Cannon on the minecart on the back. Plant a Wall-nut when you get enough sun on the lane with the most trouble. Melon Bloom Strategy *'Required Plants:' ** ** ** ** (Optional) *Plant the Gold Bloom to get 375 sun. Waiting for enough sun to plant the Winter Melon on the leftmost minecart. While playing, move the Winter Melon to any column. Use Puff-shroom to make much more damage. Feed Plant Food to Winter Melon when the Flag Zombie appears. You can also use the Iceberg Lettuce to delay zombies. Power Of Shadow Strategy *'Required plants:' **Moonflower **Nightshade **Any other plants to fill the blank Plant the Moonflowers at the backmost mine cart and plant the Nightshades at the next column and move the minecart around depending on what lane have zombies. DIY Coconut Cannon This strategy is supposed to be used for first time players. *'Required plants:' *Coconut Cannon *Kernel-Pult *Iceberg Lettuce *Any other plants to fill the seed slots (don't use them) Place Kernel-Pult on the first minecart rail set. Use that to kill beginning zombies. When you get enough sun, plant the Coconut Cannon on the second set. Use these two to devestate zombies throughout the level. Butternut WARNING: Multiple lawnmowers can be lost if the zombies are overwhelming in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th rows. *Needed plants: Kernel-pult, Sunflower, Iceberg Lettuce, Wall-nut, Puff-shroom *Set a flower in the last minecart *Set a kernel-pult in the other cart, and another pult above and below the tracks. *The wall-nut is for surging zombies. Icebrg Lettuce and Puff shrooms stall zombies, and use puff shrooms behind wall-nuts. Punch Lines NOTE: This strategy hasn't been tested with bronze league Bonk Choys but has worked with level 5 and higher Bonk Choys. *'Required plants:' ** ( and work too) ** (lowest tested is level 5) ** Start off by placing Sunflowers, 3 is the most ideal number. This can be done for Sun-shroom but placing 2 Primal Sunflowers will allow the proper Bonk Choy placement. If you have lower costing Bonk Choys, then just 3 Primal Sunflowers are okay. Then, plant two Bonk Choys on the two minecarts to fight off the zombies. Use Iceberg Lettuce on a zombie when multiple zombies are going towards the cart and rail to make fighting the zombies less stressful. *Using Plant Food on a Bonk Choy when a lot of zombies nearby the rails is a good idea Another kernel pult strategy *'Required plants:' ** *Kernel-Pult *Instant kills(e.g. potato mine) *wall-nut An interesting level that tests the player how good they can multitask and use the pf given. Start by freezing the first zombie then plant kernel pult on the longer minecart to kill it. Plant another kernel pult on the other minecart. Plant more kernel pults on the first and last row. For the remaining rows, the trick is to wait till the zombie in a row gets buttered then move on to the other zombie that is not affected. Freeze zombies wisely. Use kernel pult pf/wall nut/plant another kernel pult if zombies get close to your kernel pults or the lawnmowers.(pf is better used if there are multiple conehead zombies, ideally that shouldn't happen though.). Save up a pf for final wave. If done correctly, only 400 sun and 2-3 pf should be spent. Gallery FRWWd11U.png|First time reward WWDAY11.jpg|By WW - Day 11 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 11 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 WWD11Crazy.png|Final Wave on a hard Dynamic Difficulty Ww11.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-12-11-29-33.png|By IMG 0130.JPG|Completed by SOWW11.PNG|By Trivia *This is the level with the lowest limit on sun usage by the player. *Before the 1.9 update, the level only allowed 300 sun to be spent instead of 500. Additionally, they were required to not lose any lawn mowers. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Prize Shovel Perk - Wild West Day 11 (Ep.139)|By Wild West Day 11 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 11's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)